Legacy of Hyuga Neji
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: After the war ended, Tenten mysteriously disappeared. Lee resigned himself to the fact that his two teammates are gone. But five years later, two figures swathed in black appear at the gates of Konoha, the adult strangely familiar and the child with the pearly eyes of a Hyuga.


**Hello! As I mentioned before… Somewhere… I love NejiTen. You don't know how much my heart broke when Neji died. Seriously! This idea stemmed from** _ **A little part of you**_ **by Maddie's Lullaby, but honestly, I would have been glad if Tenten was pregnant when Neji died.**

 **Then his story won't be half as sad, right?**

 **There is an OC in here. OF COURSE there's an OC. You all know how I love my OCs.**

 **I present to you! A one-shot!**

 **This beautiful cover image of Hikari was gifted to me by Nairil. Thanks so much, Nairil!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

"Tenten!" Lee called anxiously. His friend and teammate disappeared a little over a week ago. Naturally, people were worried. They wondered if the unspeakable had happened.

Kiba voiced it, "H-hey Lee," He said nervously, "What if she actually-"

"No." Lee replied firmly.

"But Neji-"

"No." Lee insisted, "Tenten is a strong kunoichi. She wouldn't do that. Even if there was that much grief over N- the war."

Hinata, running besides her teammate, casted him a worried glance. Even though she avoided saying her deceased cousin's name as much as possible, for Lee, it was taboo.

"I can't lose both of them," Lee muttered under his breath, "Tenten, where are you?"

…

Half a decade ago, Tenten disappeared. It was right after the war.

She was just… gone. Poof. Disappeared in thin air as people say.

Lee took it hard. The toll of losing both his teammates had caught up with him. Gai worried over his student's health. He didn't talk about youth half as much as he did before.

However, he was getting better, even though he visited the two gravestones every day.

One empty. One not.

Side by side. Friends, comrades, teammates were etched on the stones.

Why not lovers?

Why not… Parents?

…

On the anniversary of Tenten's "death", two cloaked figures emerged from Konoha's surrounding trees.

The figure on the side was very small. It glanced around curiously while the larger gripped its hand. The larger figure gently helped it ease its attention to the gates, where the guards stood, wary.

"Who are you?" Izumo called, "State your business."

"I am a Konoha kunoichi." The taller figure replied calmly, "Have you forgotten me, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san?"

 _That voice_ , Izumo narrowed his eyes, _It's familiar…_

He caught Kotetsu's eye and mutual understanding passed between them. _Play dumb._

"I have never met you before," Kotetsu stated, "I ask you again. Who are you?"

The figure simply flashed her Konoha forehead protector, tightening her grip on the smaller figure's hand.

"Just answer the question," Izumo sighed, mildly exasperated.

"W-what seems to be the problem, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san?" A new voice entered the conversation.

The four turned to see the Uzumaki matriarch walking towards them, her arms surrounding a blond baby.

"Ah, Hinata-san," Izumo nodded, "This kunoichi refuses to give away her identity." He jerked a thumb at the cloaked figures.

"Oh my," Hinata murmured, "Is that a child?" She then raised her voice, "Please, miss, we are not allowed to allow you into Konoha if you don't take off your cloak and state your identity.

The figure sighed, "Can't say no to the Hokage's wife."

Hinata gasped in surprise, "H-how?"

"Don't be silly, Hinata," The familiar voice resounded in Hinata's mind, "The baby looks exactly like Naruto."

She drew the hood off her head and Hinata froze in shock.

No doubt about it.

It was Tenten.

 **(A/N That was quite obvious wasn't it?...)**

…

Her hair was in her normal two buns. However, her face was more mature, more serious than the cheerful kunoichi she once had been.

"Um…" She felt more than awkward as Hinata gaped at her, her baby almost falling out of her arms, "Hinata… ?"

"Kaa-san?" Tenten looked down at the little cloaked figure besides her, who was tugging on her cloak, "Tou-san is here, right?"

"Ah… Sure, Hikari(1)," Tenten whispered softly, "Tou-san is here."

"Who are these people?" She whimpered.

"They're my friends," Tenten replied soothingly.

After Hinata recovered from her initial shock, she glanced at Hikari, her eyes softening, "Tenten, you have a child?"

"Yes," She replied, "Hikari, say hello to your Hinata-baasan."

"Um…" The child ducked behind her mother, "Ohayo, Hinata-baasan." She peeked her head out.

"A shy one, aren't we?" Hinata smiled, "I don't have to be her Baa-san if you don't want me to be, Tenten. We're not even related."

Tenten nodded, "You aren't related to me," She agreed, "But you are related to her." She gently drew her child to the front.

"What do you mean?"

Tenten did not answer with words. She simply drew back the little girl's hood.

Hinata went into shock twice that day.

Though the child's hair was up in Tenten's signature buns, her eyes were not her mother's.

They were pearly white.

…

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's faint voice echoed along the hallway.

The Hokage glanced apologetically at Lee, who he was briefing a mission with. Lee simply gave a forgiving smile and stood off to the side as the door slammed open.

"Ten… Child… Hyuga," The former heiress gasped for breath, leaning on the door.

"Whoa, Hina-chan," Her husband was a bit shocked at her state, "Calm down. Did you say ten Hyuga children?"

"No, no!" Hinata shook her head furiously before spotting Lee, "Lee!"

"Yes?" Lee replied, a little taken aback.

"What am I? Invisible?" Shikamaru muttered from besides the Hokage's desk.

The other three ignored him.

"I was saying," Hinata restarted, "Tenten is back and she has a ch-"

She was abruptly cut off by the door slamming open once again. Two brunettes rushed in, the older one mildly annoyed.

"Hinata," Tenten sighed exasperatedly, "I told you not to-" Then she froze, catching sight of one occupant staring at her with an open mouth, one with a grieved look, and one yawning.

She faced the teammate she had abandoned five years ago, "Lee…"

…

Lee was certain that he was hallucinating.

People couldn't rise from the dead.

Could they?

No, they COULDN'T!

And his beloved teammate was most certainly dead.

There was no other explanation for why she had abandoned them five years ago.

But he couldn't stop hope. His mouth slowly moved, "T-tenten?"

"Uh…" Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any possible way out. When she saw that none was forthcoming, she laughed nervously, "H-hi, Lee…"

"Kaa-san," The little girl tugged on Tenten's shirt, oblivious to the situation, "Is he the Lee-ojisan that you always tell me about?"

"Uh… yeah, Hikari," Tenten absentmindedly picked up her child so she was facing away from Lee.

His head jerked, noticing Hikari for the first time. His gaze narrowed, "Who's the father?" He was surprised himself at how steady his voice came out. _How could she betray Neji so easily?_

"Um…" Tenten's eyes frantically darted around the room.

From behind Tenten, Naruto gasped, "Lee! You have to see this! I can't believe it, dattebayo!"

"What is it?" Lee asked, his voice scarily calm.

"Her eyes," Naruto gaped, "They're…"

Tenten sighed, placing her daughter on the floor, "Hikari…"

The little girl nodded before turning, "Ohayo, Lee-ojisan!" She beamed, having heard many wonderful stories about her Lee-ojisan.

Lee, however, was simply dumbfounded at the sight before him.

White eyes.

Pearl orbs.

All-seeing eyes.

Byakugan.

 _Hyuga eyes_.

When he raised his eyes, he looked at his former teammate, eyes pleading for an answer.

"I- I was pregnant when he died," She whispered, "I found out my results only after the war. I-I," She breathed in deeply, "I couldn't leave her to suffer the same fate her father did," She looked away, "I just couldn't… You know?" She said quietly, "I couldn't leave his child- my child- to suffer. Neji wouldn't have wanted that. Right?"

"No," He replied slowly, "I suppose he wouldn't."

Then, the Green Beast walked towards her. She stiffened slightly.

He engulfed her in a hug, "Welcome back, Tenten."

…

"I see…" The elder said slowly. He cast a towering shadow upon the trembling child, "So she's a Hyuga, then."

"Y-yes," Tenten's voice trembled slightly, laced with fear.

Hinata tensed by her side.

Tenten was scared out of her mind. She had come back to the village because Naruto had become Hokage; she was sure that the Branch House cursed seal would have vanished. However, when she returned to the village, she had found out that the process was still underway. But, she couldn't just leave. People had seen her. She would be hunted down as a missing nin no matter her intentions.

So she faced the Hyuga Elder, masking her fear as best she could.

The words she dreaded, "So she must be marked with the seal then."

Tenten stiffened, and drew Hikari close to her, shielding her daughter protectively.

"Onegai," Hinata pleaded, voice calm, "You can't do this Elder. The Branch seal should be abolished. It was this seal that brought the great prodigy to his fate, wasn't it?"

Tenten froze. _Neji_.

"It may be so, _Uzumaki-san_ ," The Elder hissed Hinata's title, trying to prove she had no power in this household any longer, "But this seal is also what kept the Hyugas in balance for many years. It matters not whether it has killed Hyuga Neji. It matters that his daughter is a Branch House member, and Hyuga Hikari shall be branded with the seal."

Hikari's ears twitched at the Elder's words. She might have been young, but she was a prodigy like her father. She gazed up at her mother, her white orbs filling with translucent tears, "Kaa-san? Tou-san is dead?" Hinata quickly spun towards her niece, trying to hush the little girl.

Tenten's shoulders shook as a tear rolled down her face.

"And," Hikari went on, fear smothering her voice, "What these people are going to put on me killed him?" She shrunk into herself, "Kaa-san! I don't want to die!"

"You won't, Hikari," Tenten assured her child, trembling, "I won't let you."

"Nevertheless," The Elder interrupted, quite annoyed with the sappy scene, "She will be bran-"

"No. She won't." A new voice entered the conversation.

A sixteen year old girl walked in, brown hair swaying slightly. However, her mere presence reflected an aura of superiority and power.

"Hanabi-sama!" The Elder protested, "But!"

"Elder," The Hyuga Clan Head smiled tiredly, seeming far older than her actual age, "My niece won't be branded."

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata questioned her little sister.

Hanabi grinned, "In the time Elder has been blabbing on, the cursed seal has been abolished."

…

"Hikari!" Her mother called, "Don't you have a mission?"

"Yeah!" The cheerful Hyuga replied, "Don't worry Mom, I'm going."

Ten years had passed since the two had returned to Konoha. The Branch House cursed seal had been abolished, so Hikari was a free Hyuga. She smiled happily. She never forgot to thank her Hanabi-obasan for that.

"Bye," Hikari sped past her mother with a little wave, disappearing into the sunlight.

Tenten smiled. How things have changed.

…

Tenten walked down the streets soon after Hikari had left. Today was a special day. She waved at the passing people who called her name, recognizing her as Konoha's former famous Weapon Mistress.

And a non-Hyuga mother of a Hyuga child.

The graveyard was quiet today. Tenten was a bit surprised. Usually, today would be bustling with people. A lot of shinobi had died that day.

She walked slowly among the rows of graves, finally stopping at one. Her eyes softened as she gently brushed her hand against it.

 _Hyuga Neji_.

If Neji was here, he would probably be annoyed at her for visiting too often. However, he would also most likely be lonely if she visited less.

Oh, how she missed him.

The pain had softened over the years, but had never truly gone away. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember his face that she longed to see once more.

At 32 years of age, Tenten still had a while before she joined him.

And she would make sure that she would take her time.

…

A 16 year old Hyuga Hikari appeared in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting orders, "What is it, Hokage-sama?" She asked respectfully.

A 31 year old Uzumaki Naruto cast her an annoyed glance, "You know," He grumbled, "We're family. You could drop the 'Hokage-sama'."

"And call you Naruto-jiisan?" She raised an eyebrow, "That would be disrespectful."

"You're too cocky for your own good," He countered, "Like your father."

"Well," She replied, "It certainly isn't my fault I was born this way."

Shikamaru sweatdropped at the antics between uncle and niece, "Hokage-sama? Can we just get on with it?"

"Not you, too, Shikamaru!" Naruto complained, paying no heed to his words.

"Ho-kage-sa-ma," Hikari was becoming mildly annoyed.

"Yosh!" Naruto stretched back in his chair, "We called you here today… to," He scratched his head, "to, um," He shifted through his papers, "give you a genin team?" He glanced at Shikamaru who nodded in confirmation, "To give you a genin team!"

She nearly choked, "What?"

"Well," Naruto scratched his head again, "You may not have had the most experience-"

"I'm SIXTEEN!"

"Almost seventeen," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Shikamaru-jiisan!"

"But," Naruto interrupted, "You are one of our most formidable jounin and if you are anything like your parents or your Sensei, Lee, you should be fine."

"So?" He smiled, "How about it?"

…

Chouchou complained, "Are we there yet?"

"No," Shikadai snapped, "Our sensei said to meet him by that tree." He pointed at a tree in the distance.

"Well," Inojin stated bluntly, "He must be either lazy or sadistic to make us go through _this_ training field."

 _This_ training field was filled with deadly traps. They made their way around cautiously, but every time they were about to get hurt, they were teleported farther from the tree.

Finally reaching the tree, Chouchou plopped down besides it, breathing heavily, "I hate this sensei!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Who are you hating, Chouchou-chan?" A voice said from above.

"Ah! Hikari-san!" Chouchou smiled at the eldest of their generation, "Our sensei told us to make our way through this training field. Say," She looked around, "Have you seen him?"

Shikadai seemed to be the only one that understood. His eyes bugged out, "Masaka(2)…"

A kunai flew inches from Chouchou's nose, landing on the ground. She yelped before leaping up and pointing at Hikari accusingly, "What was that for, Hikari-san?"

A sadistic grin spread upon the older girl's face, "That's Hikari- _sensei_ for you, Chouchou-chan." She sang with a smile.

…

"WHAT?!" Chouchou shrieked, leaping away from the older girl.

"Oh dear," Hikari muttered, "I've been spending too much time with Lee-sensei."

Shikadai facepalmed, "We're dead."

"Ok!" Hikari exclaimed, happily ignoring that little comment, "Even though we all know and love each other, we'll start with introductions," She waved a hand, "I'm Hyuga Hikari-"

"Daughter of Hyuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuga clan, and Tenten, the weapon mistress. Loves training, hates sweet things. Blah blah. We know." Chouchou interrupted impatiently, "Now why are you our teacher?"

"Naruto-jiisan's fault," Hikari rolled her eyes, "Shikamaru-jiisan didn't stop him either."

Shikadai didn't try to mask his groan, _Thanks Tou-san, for not stopping me from getting a sadistic teacher..._

...

A breeze whooshed through the sand and a blur of four figures made their way through the sand.

The chunin were still panting to keep up with their former jounin sensei.

"Sensei!" Chouchou gasped, "S-slow down."

"Not a chance," Her reply was serious, "We had to make it through before this sandstorm starts." Her Hyuga bloodline limit activated she glanced around as they finally arrived at the Suna gates.

"Well," A mildly exasperated voice was heard from above, "Customary Suna laws do state to take shelter until a sandstorm ends."

Hikari glared up at the man on the ledge of a rock, "Who asked you?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "My, what a temper."

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"Well," He smirked arrogantly, "You should watch your language when you're talking to the Kazekage's nephew, Hyuga."

Before Hikari blew up, a younger voice interjected, "Well, Kuro(3)," Shikadai yawned, "The woman you see here isn't a regular Hyuga. She's my sensei and the Hokage's niece."

"He's your cousin?" Inojin asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. Uncle Kankuro's son."

"Temari-san has a nephew?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Since when did the Hokage have a niece?" Kuro asked.

"Since the Hokage's wife's cousin decided to bang up the Weapons Mistress before he died," Inojin smiled his father's signature fake smile, unaware and blunt.

"Inojin," Hikari sweetly smiled with a death glare, "Say one more thing about my parents and you're dead meat."

"Hikari-sensei takes after her mother," Chouchou eagerly joined in on the gossip about her sensei.

"Well, then," Kuro raised an eyebrow at the interesting team, "Welcome to Suna."

…

"SHE'S NOT STABLE!" A voice screamed as nurses and medics frantically ran around the hospital. Hikari clenched her fists and focused her gaze on her mother.

Assassination.

A dark wound spewing crimson blood was pierced in her chest. Her face was deadly pale. Hikari started as her mother's chocolate eyes opened, weary, pained, and dull.

She forced herself not to cry. She knew that this might have happened. Her mother was despised by some for bearing a Hyuga child, whilst not being any part Hyuga. She wasn't even married into the clan.

A female Hyuga who had a crush on her father years ago had finally taken action. She turned rogue and attacked.

Assassination.

How could they do this to a kind, innocent woman who had wanted nothing but love?

Assassination.

Crimson dyed her vision as her mother coughed up blood.

Assassination.

WHAT HAD SHE EVER DONE TO THEM EXCEPT FOR BEING LOVED BY HER FATHER?!

"Hikari," Her mother's feeble voice broke into her dark thoughts.

Only one thought expanded in her mind. At only age 23, she couldn't bear to be left alone in this world so soon.

As she stared at the warm chocolate eyes with eyes practically screaming agony, her mother touched her cheek.

"It's alright," Her mother whispered, "I-"

"No, it's not Kaa-san." Hikari whimpered, "You're only 39-"

"No," Tenten interrupted gently, "It is alright." She smiled, "I'll see Neji soon."

Her heart caught in her throat.

"But please note," Tenten murmured, "I will and always will love you."

As the heart monitor went still, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She raised her head to look into compassionate almond eyes.

"It's alright," Kuro repeated, drawing her close, letting her cry.

And she did, her screams of pure agony filling the silence.

...

Time healed some wounds, but not all.

Years passed. Hikari's "baby genin" as she called them, grew up. She got married to Kuro. When she told the Nara family, Temari had given her a big hug and Shikamaru a grimace, but the look on her student's face was priceless. He was terrified of being related to his former sensei.

Years passed.

…

Hikari lay on her deathbed, trying hard to breathe. She could taste the leaves in the air, a stark contrast to Suna. She had begged her husband to let her die in Konoha when her sickness had consumed her. Her parents lay here after, all. She was a Hyuga at heart.

Kuro clutched her hand, trying to mask his worry. He knew. Soon it would be over.

Fumiko(4) and Chikako(5), her eldest twin daughters, stood with their families, determined not to cry. However, tears were rolling down the identical twins' faces. Shinju(6), her youngest daughter, gave a tight smile. Her son, Hajime(7), stared into empty space, seemingly emotionless. However, she knew it wasn't so. A tear gleamed in the corner of his eye. _The twins were the only ones who had inherited my eyes,_ She mused, _my father's eyes._

 _Thank you for everything you have given me,_ She smiled at her family.

And closed her eyes one last time.

…

A breeze passed through the clearing. Hikari glanced around. And gasped.

There at the outskirt of the clearing stood a man and a woman. The woman smiled at her, brown eyes gleaming, twin buns resting on her head. She focused her attention on the man. Brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He turned around and gazed at her with warm white eyes. He reached out a hand.

And she raced to take it, knowing she wanted nothing more in her life.

…

 **Yay! Done! I love this one, possibly my favorite story! 9 pages! I'm so proud.**

 **Vocabulary time!**

 **1\. Hikari means "light"**

 **2\. Masaka means "It can't be"**

 **3\. Kuro means "Black"**

 **4\. Fumiko means "child of treasured beauty"**

 **5 Chikako means "very fragrant child"**

 **6\. Shiju means "pearl"**

 **7\. Hajime means "beginning"**

 **So how did you like it? Please read and review!**

 **Hana out!**


End file.
